Всадники Перна (фильм)
Ранние попытки До 1995 года права на серию предоставлялись различным компаниям, в том числе — Роберту Манделлу, известному мультипликатору. Но под его началом возможный мультсериал был перепрофилирован и в итоге вышел как «Принцесса Старла и повелители камней», не имеющий ничего общего с серией МаккефриThe Dragonriders of Pern. The Best Series We May Never See Filmed. 13 июня 2014.. В 1996 году Энн продала права на экранизацию ирландской компании Zyntopo Teoranta, которая в свою очередь заключила соглашение о совместном производстве сериала с Alliance Atlantis. Они собирались использовать самые передовые технологии 3D визуализации своего времени, наложенные на физические макеты драконов, сделанные по дизайну Стива Уэстона и с механизмом динозавров «Парка юрского периода». Однако они не имели большого успеха в развитии проекта и пригласили в качестве исполнительного продюсера и сценариста Рональда Мура, недавно запершившего работу над сериалом «Звёздный путь: Следующее поколение». Мур собирался представить проект Warner Brothers Network. Мур всегда был большим поклонником серии Маккефри и хотел максимально сохранить очень узнаваемый мир и Перна. К 2001 году был подготовлен проект — написан сценарий, подобраны актёры, созданы модели драконов. Оставалось несколько дней до начала съёмок пилотных серий, когда Мур направил сценарий для окончательного утверждения в Warner Brothers. Они предложили несколько изменить сценарий и Мур сначала согласился, но были внесены настолько кардинальные изменения, что мир Перна стал больше похож на миры телесериалов «Баффи — истребительница вампиров» или Зена — королева воинов'Dragonriders Of Pern' Production Halted 31 марта 2001. Даже Энн отметила, что внесённые изменения полностью нарушали весь выстроенный мир и историю. Так сокращалось эфирное время драконов (видимо — из-за больших затрат, связанных с их воплощением в рамках сериала) и больший упор делался на отношениях между людьми. Килара теперь жила в Руате, хотя это не было ни чем обосновано, Джексом, когда всадники прилетают с Поиском, уже взрослый, Лайтол также живёт в Руате, Т'бор — всадник зелёного дракона, Промежуток — белый, а технологии предков всё ещё работаютИнтервью с Энн Маккефри. Lynne Jamneck 2004 г.Некоторые страницы сценария на forums.srellim.org. После некоторого размышления Рональд Мур отказался продолжать съёмки с такими изменениями, решив, что «Нельзя быть продажным, нельзя писать/снимать отстой только потому, что они хорошо платят». И проект был остановлен. Права на серию остались за Zyntopo Teoranta, но по истечении срока вернулись к МаккефриИнтервью с Рональдом Муром после выхода сериала «Чужестранка» 26 сентября 2014.. Второй фальстарт В 2005 году на фестивале DragonCon Энн сообщила, что вновь появились шансы на экранизацию — некий оскароносный режиссёр или продюссер (она не стала говорить кто это) заинтересован в проекте и, что важно — он знаком с сериейPern TV/Movie News на сайте pern.srellim.org. В мае 2006 было объявлено, что права на всю серию (19 книг в то время) были получены канадской компанией Copperheart Entertainment, руководителем которой являлся Стив Хобан, продюсер оскараносной короткометражки «Ryan»'Pern' booked for big-screen flight 25 мая 2006 на сайте The Hollywood Reporter. Архивировано из оригинала 3 мая 2008 года.. 12 апреля 2011 года Copperheart Entertainment объявили о том, что в качестве сценариста был приглашен Дэвид Хейтер («Люди Икс», «Люди Икс 2», «Царь скорпионов», «Хранители») и в качестве исполнительного продюсера Дон Мерфи («Трансформеры», «Трансформеры: Месть падших», «Химера», «Лига выдающихся джентльменов»). Как ожидалось, производство должно было начаться в 2012 годуThe Dragonriders of Pern to be adapted for the big screen! на сайте Энн Маккефри pernhome.com 12 апреля 2011David Hayter to Adapt DRAGONRIDERS OF PERN Series 12 апреля 2011Наш вылет информация об экранизации на сайте kg-portal.ru. Однако, по неизвестным причинам, больше информации о работе над фильмом не появлялось. На сайте IMDB в информации о фильме не были указаны ни Хейтер, ни МерфиDragonriders of Pern на сайте IMDb.com. Само собой, в 2012 году о фильме всё ещё не было ничего известно. Права на серию вновь вернулись в семью Маккефри (к Тодду, так как сама Энн умерла в ноябре 2011). Третья попытка В июле 2014 года появилась информация, что студия Warner Bros. приобрела права на экранизацию книжной серии (всех 22 книг на тот момент). Значимую роль в сделке по приобретению прав сыграл новый исполнительный вице-президент WB Дрю Кревелло, имеющий опыт работы по созданию киновселенной «Люди Икс»Warner Bros’ New Franchise Play: «Dragonriders of Pern» Book Series 30 июля 2014Warner Bros. приручит драконов Перна 30 июля 2014. 11 ноября 2014 Warner Bros. объявила о найме в качестве сценариста писательницы Сары Корнуэлл'Dragonriders of Pern' Movie Lands a Writer 19 ноября 2014. На свой странице в Фейсбук Сара опубликовала новость о том, что её наняли для написания сценария к первому фильму серии, однако позднее её страница была удалена полностью. 16 декабря 2014 Тодд официально подтвердил, что права на серию были куплены студией Warner Bros. и ведётся активная работа по разработке проектаThe Dragonriders of Pern Movie — Todd's Official Announcement 16 декабря 2014Warner Brothers has optioned the series 18 декабря 2014. 13 июня 2016 Тодд, в ответ на вопрос фаната о фильме, говорит, что права на серию находятся у Warner Bros. и они занимаются проектом, а другой информации у него нетВопрос от Трейси 13 июня 2016. Ссылки